Beginnings Come At Random
by SayukiChoco
Summary: A little one-shot between Koji and Zoe. Koji is bored and doesn't know what to do, but then Zoe shows up. What will they do? Written in Koji's POV.


I finally found someone who helped me destroying all those nasty mistakes within this story. Thank you again, Elle-L, for helping me out again.

Anyway, here's the updated version of 'Beginnings Come At Random', a story about one possible beginning of a relationship between Koji and Zoe.

**Disclaimer: I neither own Digimon nor its characters.**

* * *

**Beginnings Come At Random**

Today it was very hot in Shibuya and Koji really was getting annoyed. There just didn't seem to be any places he could go to where the sun and the warmth were not barbecuing him. The only one which could be marked roughly as cool was his own room. So he decided on pulling down the blinds, lying himself down on his bed and reading some old comics he found in his closet some hours ago.

Unfortunately, none of his friends had time for him today, so he had to occupy himself with something until this boring today would be over finally.

He sighed after reading a few minutes, shut his comic and glanced over to his clock, which was hanging on the wall over his desk. It showed 15.33 p.m.

Koji turned himself on this stomach and sighed again. This day really didn't seem to want to go by. He looked round his room to find something else to busy himself with.

His gaze fell onto an old picture of Takuya, Zoe, Koichi, J.P., Tommy and himself which he once pinned neatly on his pin board. It was taken after the six of them finished their journey through the Digiworld and came back home four years ago.

He sat up and stared at the old picture, remembering the moment as if it had happened yesterday. It was Zoe's idea to take a picture of them, so no one would ever forget the friendship that they had formed back then.

Seeing this picture made his stomach twinge a little bit. He missed the close friendship they once had. Well, Takuya was still his best friend and of course Koji still had a close relationship to his brother Koichi, but the other three seemed to slip from his hands.

J.P. and Tommy were visiting other classes and Zoe had other friends as well. They saw each other every day at school, but recently Zoe often favored the girls over her old friends. Koji guessed it was normal, since she always was the only girl in their group after all; of course she wanted to have female friends as well. He didn't like her friends though; they all seemed to stare at him or Takuya, whenever Zoe was around with them in her tow line. Those girls were always chattering like gabbling ducks. He was glad that Zoe was so unlike them.

Koji's train of thought was interrupted abruptly by the ringing of their doorbell. He heard his stepmother talk and assumed that it was for her, so he got up from his bed and went over to his computer to switch it on.

But then he heard a soft knock on his door and a familiar female voice was whispering.

"Hey Koji, may I come in?"

Surprised, Koji went over to the door, stumbling over some clothes which were scattered on the floor, and opened it.

It was Zoe.

"Hey", she said, a bright smile lit up her face.

"Hey, of course you can come in, but my room's not that tidy..."

"That's no problem for me. Oh, it's really dark in here", Zoe said as she entered his room.

"It's so hot outside", he commented. "I can pull up the blinds if you want me to", he added calmly. He was wondering what she of all people was doing here, especially without any babbling friends.

"It's alright, you can leave them where they are, it really is warm outside", she returned and sat down on his bed.

She really looked beautiful today. Of course she wore clothes which were usual for her, a short and simple dress without any straps which was colored lilac. Her long blond hair, which really hadn't changed much the last few years, hung freely over her shoulders.

Koji interrupted his own train of thoughts. 'Who cares what she is wearing?'

"None of your ducks has time for you today?" Koji asked her teasingly, knowing that she hated it when he called her friends ducks.

Zoe looked at him sternly. "Stop calling them that Koji, they are all very nice!" But then she sighed.

"But you're right; I didn't feel like listening to them anymore. I think my ears are bleeding by now", she moaned indignantly. "How are they able to talk that much?" She added frustrated.

Koji let out a laugh. "So you fled from them and came running to me?"

She let out another frustrated moan. "Of course I did! You're NOT chatting like this. They are so merciless when they talk. Their voices are so loud and unrelenting; it's amazing that they can still hear themselves".

Now Koji laughed even harder. "Then why are you friends with them? Almost all girls are like that", he said. "To tell the truth, until now you're the only girl I know who's not like that", he added lost in thought.

"I always was different from the others, you know that. And to answer your earlier question: I really like my girls, but from time to time, my ears just cannot stand their voices and talks anymore. So I came running to you, because I know no voice could heal my wounded ears more perfectly than yours", she said and beamed.

Koji smiled at her, but then his cheerful expression changed to a bewildered one.

As she noticed his confused face, her smile ceased a little bit and Koji could see her face turning crimson. He felt his own face blushing and looked away. Surely she didn't mean it the way it came out, but he still felt a little bit embarrassed. Then he suddenly realized that the two of them were never alone before. Well, at least not more than a couple of minutes, mostly when they all were trying to meet and Takuya or one of the others hadn't shown up yet.

In addition, Koji never had any experiences with girls. Sure, he was already fifteen, but he just was not interested in any of them until now.

'Calm down', he thought to himself. 'It's only Zoe, why am I thinking about dates?'

His thoughts were interrupted once again by another knock on his door.

"Err...yes?"

His stepmother opened the door and asked them if they want to have something to drink.

"Ah yes, I'm up for it!" Zoe answered gladly.

"Okay, I'll bring something to your room", Koji's mother said friendly.

"Thanks, but you don't need to. I was just pondering about dragging Koji into your garden, it's so warm outside and Koji looks all pale! He should get some sun on his face", Zoe laughed and took his hand.

"We can take the drinks outside by ourselves on the way", she added.

"That's okay too", Koji's mother replied and watched the two teens who were leaving Koji's room and went down the stairs together.

Koji's almost forgotten blush came back immediately the moment Zoe took his hand. She didn't let go of him until they'd reached the Minamoto's garden.

"Oh, is it beautiful here", Zoe said delighted as she entered it. The garden of the Minamotos was filled with flowers of every kind. It was a colored mixture of red and purple, yellow and green.

Zoe threw herself onto the green grass and giggled like child.

"Zoe Ayamoto, I just came to the conclusion today, that you're about to grow up and then you prove me otherwise", Koji stated bluntly as he set down a tray with glasses and soft drinks on a nearby table.

His statement made Zoe giggle even harder. "Is that so? You were thinking about me? I feel so honored!"

Her giggling faded after a while and as it vanished, she closed her eyes.

Koji looked at her. There she was, lying on her back amongst blades of green grass and blooming daisies. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in his life.

All of sudden, Koji was unsure and he blushed again. He felt something inside his stomach he was not familiar with.

"Hey, are you going to stand there the whole day? C'mon, Koji, join me!", Zoe called out to him.

He stepped away from under the marquee and was hit immediately by the sun. Koji groaned and felt a little bit lightheaded, because the heat and brightness was too intense. Nonetheless, he laid himself next to her in the grass and felt better instantly. The grass was cool and was tickling his feet and arms; limbs, which were not covered with clothes. He closed his eyes.

But he reopened them as he suddenly felt himself getting covered by shadow. He could see Zoe's face hovering over his own, both of her arms were on either side from his body, a blond strand of her hair was falling into his face.

"Oh I'm sorry", she laughed. "I was thinking about cutting it, it can be so annoying sometimes".

"Don't cut it", Koji whispered and took the streak which fell into his face earlier and rubbed it between his fingers. "Your hair is so beautiful the way it is; don't even think about shorten it."

Zoe's face blushed again and Koji smiled inwardly. Seeing her embarrassed like that really made her even cuter than she already was. They had blushed so often during their journey through the Digiworld, but it was not the same compared to now. The unfamiliar, yet pleasant feeling returned to his stomach, with full force. But he just didn't know what to do with it. It was strange, he wanted this feeling to go away, but at the same time he also wanted it to remain forever.

Suddenly they noticed that they were staring at each other.

Zoe gasped and rolled herself onto her stomach next to him, hiding her face between her arms.

Koji didn't know what to do, so he just stayed in the position he was currently in.

He mentally slapped himself. Why couldn't he place that emotion earlier?

He remembered this feeling. Back then, it was not so intense, but it was there.

The twinge in his stomach, when he heard Zoe laugh.

When he saw her upset.

When she put herself into danger.

But he ignored the feeling as they were in the Digiworld, because he couldn't understand it. Then Koichi came, and he had someone more to care about and to look after. The excitement he felt upon having a brother all of sudden shut everything else out.

Ever since they reentered the real world, Zoe and he never had touched again, besides a small hug or something like that. Nothing serious.

Maybe he forgot that feeling which was lingering inside him during the last few years.

Mumbling resounded next to him. Koji turned his face and tried to listen carefully to Zoe's words, but he couldn't get them

"What did you say?"

"I said that I'm sorry", Zoe answered him a little bit louder in a shaky voice.

"For what?" Koji asked confused.

"For staring at you", she replied and rolled on her back. "I didn't mean to."

"It's alright, I didn't mind it", Koji said. "Besides, I was also staring at you, I'm sorry too".

"No, you shouldn't be!" Zoe shouted. "I didn't mind either", she added quietly.

Both didn't talk for a while, and then Koji got up.

"Maybe we should get out of the sun for awhile, or else we'll get heatstroke."

He held out his hand to help her up and Zoe accepted it gladly.

They went over to the table with the soft drinks on it and sat themselves in the chairs. They sat there in silence for a while, looking at their glasses and drinking from time to time. Every once in a while they would shoot each other a glance, but would look away quickly, if the other caught it.

"You know, that's what I always liked about you", Zoe said suddenly. Her voice was calm and serious.

"You're so quiet. Even when we are sitting next to each other without saying a word, I'm not bored. I guess I never can be bored when I'm with you. That's so strange", she closed and sipped at her drink.

Koji gently looked at her. Then he let out a small chuckle. "Of course you like it, after listening to those ducks all the time."

"Oh Koji, you're so mean! They are NOT ducks", Zoe stated roughly.

"Although...they really could shut up more often", she admitted dryly.

Koji laughed at that. "Maybe you should visit me more often", he offered and smiled.

Zoe chuckled. "There's nothing I'd be happier about!"

"You're always welcome here."

* * *

I chose the dub names, because they are called in the German version like that and I can imagine Koji saying 'Zoe' better than calling her 'Izumi'. Her surname in the German version is 'Ayamoto' and not 'Orimoto', just in case that anyone wonders.

Thank you so much for reading this, reviews are much appreciated, even if it's harsh, but that doesn't mean you have to be rude.

I will write a sequel to this story, but not before my summer vacation starts in the middle of July. I won't have any time for that until then. But I feel so much like writing a sequel! So it'll come definitely.


End file.
